Accidentally in love
by Marih-chann
Summary: Eles descobriram o amor com a ajuda de um penhasco, a falta de dinheiro, um sorvete e caras muito estranhos! [NejixHina]


"_pensamento"_

_lalalalalala – musica_

- ação/ estado -

* * *

**Accidentally in love**

**-**

**Neji:** -vê Hinata saindo- Hinata-sama, a onde está indo?

**Hinata: **A-ao parque com Kiba-kun e Shino-kun. n.n

**Neji: **Ah, tudo bem, tome cuidado então... u.u

**Hinata: **S-sim tomarei, até à tarde... – sai saltitando feliz –

**Neji: **Até...- vigiando –

_-_

_Então ela disse: qual o problema amor?  
Qual o problema eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado  
Penso nisso toda hora  
que eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso._

_-_

**Kiba: **Falou Hinataaaaaa, nos vemos amanhã!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D – vai embora -

**Shino: **Até amanhã Hinata, e desculpe a mania desagradável do Kiba de gritar para Deus e o mundo todo ouvir.

**Hinata: **Na-não tem problema n.n'

**Shino: **- faz reverencia e vai embora –

**Hinata: **- indo embora - _"Acho que pegarei um atalho para chegar mais cedo em casa"_ n.n - entra num bosque-

**Neji: **- atrás de uma arvore – _"Hinata-sama pode correr perigo entrando naquele bosque perigosamente perigoso sozinha, melhor continuar seguindo-a, já que estou fazendo isso dês da hora que ela saiu de casa"_ -.-'

_-_

_Quanto mais vai demorar para curar isso  
Só para curar porque eu não posso ignorar se for amor (amor)  
Me faz querer virar e me encarar  
mas eu não sei nada sobre amor_

_-_

**Hinata: **- Cantarolando enquanto caminha pelo bosque – _Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou._ n.n

**Neji: **- Seguindo - Hum? – vê Hinata indo para um penhasco - ... Hinata-sama, cuidado com o penhasco que está na sua frente!!!!!! OO

**Hinata: **Hãm? .-. Que-quem disse..-cai do penhasco –

**Neji: **Hinata-sama!!! ºOº - se joga atrás –

**Hinata: **AHHHHHH!!!!! – caindo do penhasco –

**Neji: **AHHHHH!!!! – tentando cair mais rápido que ela -

_-_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Vire um pouco mais rápido  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
O mundo vai seguir depois  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Porque todo mundo está procurando amor._

_-_

**Hinata:**...Hum? – acordando – _"Algo amorteceu minha queda"_ – olha pra baixo - Neji-niisan!!!! ºOº

**Neji: **- esmagado- X////x

_-_

_Então eu disse que eu sou uma bola de neve correndo  
Correndo de encontro a fonte  
De onde vem todo esse amor  
Derretendo debaixo do céu azul  
Amarrando a luz do sol  
Amor cintilante_

_-_

**Neji: **- caminhando de volta para a cidade-

**Hinata: **Neji-niisan, porque estamos voltando para a cidade? .-.

**Neji: **Porque caímos de um penhasco e estamos imundos, seu pai não gostaria de nos ver assim ¬¬

**Hinata: **Você ta bravo? i.i

**Neji: **Não ù///ú

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hinata: **Obrigada por ter comprado roupas novas para mim. – saindo da loja – n.n

**Neji: **- olhando a carteira – Na-não foi nada T.T

**Hinata: **- vê uma sorveteria - AHH! Neji-niisan, estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um sorvete #.#

**Neji: **Er... Hãm... hehe n.n""

**Hinata: **Me paga um? E-eu esqueci de trazer dinheiro. ú///ù

**Neji: **Ma-mas seu pai pode brigar conosco se chegarmos atrasados – olhando a carteira – n.n"""

**Hinata: **P-po-por favor, Neji-niisan ç.ç

**Neji: **Ok então ú.ù

_-_

_Bom, amor eu me rendo  
Ao sorvete de morango  
Nunca terá fim todo esse amor  
Bom, eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso  
Mas não tem como escapar do seu amor_

_-_

**Hinata: **- voltando para casa tomando sorvete – n.n

**Neji: **Melhor andarmos mais rápido, parece que vai chover – vê relâmpagos – Tenho certeza que vai chover ú.ù""

**Hinata: **- com um pouco de medo - Tu-tudo bem...

_-_

_Essas linhas de relâmpagos  
Significa que nós nunca estamos sozinhos,  
Nunca estamos sozinhos, não, não._

_-_

**Neji: **- Andando rápido lado a lado com Hinata – _"Que merdx eu to sentindo umas coisas tão estranhas perto dela"_ X.X

**Cara estranho: **- aparece do nada atrás dos dois – Ae, é bom as duas garotinhas irem passando a grana ò.ó

**Hinata: **- se vira para trás – Hãm! Neji-niisan! ô.ô

**Neji: **- olhar demoníaco – Ei ¬¬

**Capanga 1: **O chefe, a da esquerda é um garoto. ô.o

**Cara estranho: **- olhando bem - Hum, é mesmo... Mas isso não importa, passem a grana e tudo que vocês tem de valor, agora! ò.ó

**Hinata: **- com medo- Se-senhor bandido malvado, nó-nós não temos na-nada.

**Neji: **- mostra a carteira – Pior cara, ninguém tem um centavo aqui ó.ò

**Cara estranho: **-pensando- Er... hum.. então ta né, faze o que, tenham uma boa tarde n.n

**Capanga 2: **- analisando - Calma ae, tem a garota ali o chefe! e.e

**Capanga 3: **É, a gente pode tirar a barriga da miséria com ela – pensamento pervertidos – 

**Hinata: **O////O

_-_

_Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Venha mais para cá  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Eu quero escutar você sussurrando  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Se instale no meu amor._

_-_

**Cara estranho: **- pensa mais um pouco – AHH, saquei, pior véi, também to mó na seca aqui há meses :D

**Capanga 4: **Vamo nessa então :D – se aproximando de Hinata junto com seus companheiros do mal –

**Capanga 2: **Isso ae, já era gatinha – pensamentos pervertidos –

**Neji: **Ai, é melhor vocês irem circulando, porque ninguém chega perto da minha prima ò.ó³ - ativa Byakugan –

**Capanga 1: **Eeeeita, ó o cara meu ò.ô

**Cara estranho: **Peguem ele ù.ú – carinhas descendo a porrada no Neji –

**Hinata: **Neji-niisan! Não :O – vendo quatro caras na porradaria com seu primo – E agora? O que eu faço?!

_-_

_Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Pule um pouco mais alto  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Se você se sentir um pouco mais alegre  
Vamos lá, Vamos lá  
Nós estávamos uma vez  
apaixonados_

_-_

**Cara estranho: **Vem pro papai garotinha :D – chegando perto de Hinata –

**Hinata: **Ch-cho capeta ò.ó - chuta –

**Cara estranho: **UHH!!! X.X – se recompõe – Agora eu te pego ò.ó

**Neji: **- leva soco de um – Hinata-sama!!!! – chuta dois –

**Capanga 4: **- soca Neji – Ae, presta atenção na pancadaria cara – leva soco – X.Ó

**Cara estranho: **MuAhuHauHAuAh 8D

**Hinata: **Eca! Sa-sai de perto de mim! –soca-

**Cara estranho: **Filha duma putx ò.ó -nariz sangrando-

**Neji: **Você ai!

**Cara estranho: **- olha para os lados – Ta falando comigo? ô.o

**Neji: **É, você mesmo! Chispa daqui agora se não quiser leva uma boa surra!

**Cara estranho: **Humph ù.u Capangas, peguem ele!

crii, crii, crii...

**Cara estranho: **Ué, cadê eles? –olha pro chão –

**Capanga 3: **AARG X.X - se contorcendo no chão - 

**Capanga 1: **... – jogado num canto –

**Capanga 2: **Meus... rins X.X – caído no chão –

**Capanga 4: **Não sinto meu corpinho T.T – estirado –

**Neji: **-sorriso cínico –

**Cara estranho: **Eu em o.o"" – some nas sombras-

**Hinata: **Neji-niisan!!! –corre em sua direção mais acaba tropeçando-

**Neji: **C-cuidado Hinata!!! – a segura –

**Hinata: **O-obrigada o////o

**Neji: **Não foi nada u////u

_-_

_Nos apaixonamos sem querer  
Nos apaixonamos sem querer_

_Acidentalmente_

_-_

**Neji: **Bem, chegamos – parado em frente a mansão Hyuuga – Agora só temos que entrar em silêncio para seu pai não nos ver assim como estamos, imundos de novo – entrando - ¬¬

**Hinata: **- segura a mão de Neji – o////o

**Neji: **O que foi? – bloqueando pensamentos estranhos de sua mente - o///o

**Hinata: **Que-queria agradecer por tudo que fez hoje...

**Neji: **Não tem que me agradecer. u////u

**Hinata: **Vo-você é muito importante pra mim, sempre está me protegendo. n////n

**Neji: **Hi-Hinata... sama... eu... – se aproxima dela, acaricia seu rosto e a beija – _"estou apaixonado por você"_

_-_

_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado  
Acidentalmente_

_-_

**Hiashi: **- indo pra rua para procurar Hanabi- Onde será que Hanabi está? u.ú - olha para os lados, vê Neji e Hinata se beijando – Ei!!! O que significa isso?! ò.ó

**Neji: **ferrou X.X

_-_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Gire um pouco mais apertado  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
E o mundo está mais feliz  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
Só se ponha no amor dela_

_Amor ...eu estou apaixonado_

_-_

FIM

* * *

Aeeee \o/... primeira fic de comédia... Eu não sou boa com comédia, por isso a fic ficou ruim, sou melhor com Drama :D... mas isso não significa que minhas fics dramaticas são boas também...ç.ç 

Fic baseada na música Accidentally in love de Countig Crows, os trechos na fic são da tradução dela :D

Bem é isso, deixem reviews se quiserem me dizer se ela ficou boa, ruim, péssima, detestável ou horrenda n.n

Morte a Neji/Ten (6), salve salve Neji/Hina \o/

Beijos, Marih-chan!


End file.
